Biohazard : Ada's Shadow
by Sojiku
Summary: Dissimulée dans les ombres, se mouvant à sa guise, une silhouette rôde derrière le B.S.A.A. pour enquêter de son côté. Mais quelle est sa réelle motivation ? Et quel est sa relation avec Ada, une autre maîtresse des ombres ?


Pour la deuxième fois en quinze ans, les morts ont envahi les rues. La Chine, que je commençais à peine à considérer comme mon foyer, avait été la cible cette fois. Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi une femme nommée Ada Wong était à la tête de Neo-Umbrella, l'organisation qui avait créé le virus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à une mauvaise blague, mais non. Ce n'en était pas une. Les militaires ne plaisantent pas là-dessus.

Cela faisait un moment que je suivais, dans l'ombre, les soldats du B.S.A.A., qui semblait être le dernier rempart contre le bioterrorisme à l'échelle mondiale. Leur chef, Chris Redfield, m'était vaguement familier. C'était le genre de mec qui sauvait la veuve et l'orphelin, et tout et tout. Le voir péter un câble contre cette femme qui se faisait appeler Ada était presque drôle. J'aimais les histoires où le héros en voyant des vertes et des pas mûres du début à la fin. Enfin, ça serait drôle si son lieutenant n'était pas toujours là pour le calmer, et si le nom qu'empruntait cette femme ne m'était pas aussi précieux. Enfin, ils l'avaient eue. Cette arnaqueuse était entre Redfield et son toutou, dont le nom m'échappait. Mais au moment où Chris allait lui tirer dans le lard, un autre type est arrivé avec sa copine. Un certain Leon. Il la protégeait. Je connaissais aussi cette histoire. Ada avait eu une relation avec un Leon, je supposai donc qu'il essaierait de la protéger. Ils se mirent à vociférer, Chris et lui, et la pétasse a pu s'enfuir. Je décidai que j'allais intervenir. Si elle voulait jouer, nous allions jouer.

Je la suivis, précédant d'assez loin les militaires, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le parking. Elle arriva près d'une belle voiture de sport rouge pétant, et je tombai devant elle avant même qu'elle ne touche la poignée, lui collant le canon de mon arme sur le front.

-D'où est-ce que vous sortez ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton surpris, mais pas effrayé

-C'est moi qui pose les questions, dis-je d'un ton calme en appuyant mon flingue sur son front. Pourquoi vous faites-vous passer pour Ada ?

-Parce que je suis Ada, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire

-Si vous étiez Ada, vous sauriez qui je suis.

A force de pousser Ada, celle-ci finit par se pencher sur la voiture, les mains en l'air. J'avais envie d'appuyer sur la gâchette, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Elle était tellement sûre d'elle que ma volonté commença à vaciller. Oh, et il y avait aussi le fait que son arme était pointée sur mes côtes. Je grimaçai.

-Je suis supposée vous connaître ? lança-t-elle d'un ton ironique

-Vous devez me connaître, la corrigeai-je, sans me démonter moi non plus

-Désolée, mais votre visage ne me dit rien.

Au loin, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Merde, ils sont rapides ces militaires. Je rangeai mon arme, et Ada fit de même avant de rentrer dans la voiture et de partir à toute vitesse. J'aurais voulu lui lancer quelque chose du genre "on se reverra", mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je disparus de nouveau dans l'ombre quand les deux autres arrivèrent, et je les regardai partir à la poursuite de la criminelle. Quant à moi, je décidai de rendre une visite de courtoisie à Leon. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais, c'était bien lui.

Je repartis dans la direction opposée pour essayer de le retrouver. Mais je le surpris en pleine conversation avec Derek Simmons, le conseiller de la sécurité nationale. J'avais compris que c'était un pourri, après le plaidoyer de Leon, mais je le vis encore plus à ce moment-là, quand il ordonna à ses hommes de faire feu sur Leon et son équipière, ignorant complètement sa propre employée qui n'était pas loin. Bon, il avait ajouté d'essayer de l'épargner, mais quand même, je n'aimais pas ce type. Le groupe de protagos se sépara de nouveau en deux, Leon et sa copine d'un côté et les deux autres de l'autre. Je me fichais un peu des deux autres, alors je me concentrai sur Leon, qui poursuivait Simmons.

On s'est retrouvés tous les quatre sur un train, moi bien à l'abri des regards comme d'habitude, et Simmons déclara quelque chose qui ne m'a pas vraiment étonné, en tenant son cou comme s'il avait mal. -Cette traîtresse. Ada Wong. Je ne savais pas à quoi jouait cette femme, mais ça me plaisait de moins en moins. Je sortis mon arme, et tirai dans la tête de ce conseiller de merde, qui tomba à la renverse, sans tomber du train cependant. Leon et sa camarade le regardèrent d'un air plus qu'étonné, alors que je m'approchai d'eux. Ce ne fut que lorsque je toussotai, l'arme à la main, qu'ils daignèrent tourner le regard vers moi.

-Merci. Je suppose, lança la dame d'un ton suspicieux

-De rien, dis-je sur le même ton

-Qui êtes-vous ? me demanda Leon

-Un allié. Le reste importe peu.

-Je suppose que vous avez raison, dit Leon en baissant son arme. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je veux aider Ada autant que vous, dis-je simplement. Voire même plus.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? demanda l'autre

Je la regardai vaguement. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

-J'ai une dette envers elle, dis-je en tournant le regard. Et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait juste replongé dans le bioterrorisme après tout ce temps. Exactement comme vous.

-Replonger ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aies oublié de me dire, Leon ? demanda la femme en mitraillant Leon du regard

-Je suis désolé Helena. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'avec elle, la confiance était une affaire de point de vue.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en entendant ça. Leon avait assez bien cerné Ada, en fait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier me regarda en entendant mon éclat, et je me ressaisis en toussotant avant de tourner les talons.

-Où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda Leon

-J'ai à faire ailleurs. Je vous ai mâché le travail, mais c'est loin d'être fini.

-Quoi ?

Je sautai du train, en me rattrapant au dernier moment à une corniche, juste quand où Derek se relevait pour se changer en monstre. Mais bon, le poison que je lui ai injecté devrait aider, je pense. Comme je l'avais dit à Leon et Helena, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. Et il se pourrait bien que l'autre ait une apparence qui risque de m'être désagréable. Le mouchard que j'avais placé sur la veste de Chris me mena un peu plus loin, en plein océan Pacifique sud, sur un porte-avion où Ada avait été vue dernièrement. Du moins je le supposai, car il était encore à sa poursuite, je le savais. Ce type avait la revanche dans le sang, et ce n'était pas un gentil petit soldat qui allait changer ça.

Nous avons suivi la silhouette d'Ada dans une bonne partie du porte-avion, d'une manière assez aléatoire, et c'est là que j'ai compris. La manière dont cette femme nous faisait tourner en bourrique était presque surréaliste, je compris donc : cet abruti de Chris suivait deux Ada différentes. La vraie, et l'imitatrice trop convaincante. Si Ada était au courant pour son imposture, je me demandais ce qu'elle en pensait. En tous cas, si elle était vraiment là, j'empêcherais ce bourrin de Chris de la toucher. Il y a bien un moment où le second de Chris, dont je saisis le nom seulement à ce moment-là, avait failli me voir. Je mettais ça sur le fait qu'il avait une bonne vue, digne du bon sniper qu'il était . Mais me mouvoir dans les ombres était ma raison d'être. Le seul moment de doute qu'il avait eu m'avait suffi pour disparaître de nouveau. Mais je réapparus devant lui quand Chris était passé devant pour une histoire de levier. Je me posai silencieusement devant lui, et il me mit en joue, bien entendu.

-C'est vous qui nous suivez depuis que nous sommes arrivés ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton prudent

-Oui. Et si je me montre, c'est pour une bonne raison.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je voudrais que vous persuadiez Chris de ne pas tuer Ada.

Il fronça les sourcils. Je pense qu'il a compris que je les suivais depuis plus longtemps qu'il le croyait. Mais sa réaction fut meilleure que celle que je croyais.

-J'y travaille, dit-il en baissant son arme. Mais pourquoi tenez-vous autant à sa survie ?

-Raisons personnelles, dis-je d'un ton neutre. Je vous avoue que vos motivations m'intriguent bien plus, en fait.

-Une question d'éthique, disons. Je pense… Non. Je sais que le fait que Chris tue Ada ne lui rendrait pas service. Bien au contraire. On ne tue pas ses démons à coups de fusil, on apprend à vivre avec.

J'accusai le coup, avec un petit sourire. Visiblement, j'avais sous-estimé ce pion, dans mon calcul de statistiques. J'essayai de me persuader que la logique à toute épreuve du lieutenant Piers Nivans allait faire mouche sur Chris, qui était lui-même quelqu'un de sensé. Même si j'étais persuadé que son bon sens en avait pris un coup, après la mort de ses hommes. en tous cas, s'il lui en restait, il écouterait son second.

-Merci, dis-je d'un seul coup

-Pour ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton étonné

-Pour garder votre humanité dans un monde où c'est de plus en plus rare.

-C'est un compliment ? dit Piers en levant un sourcil

-Oui. Profitez-en, on ne se reparlera sans doute jamais.

-Vous pensez être la seule personne qui me fasse des compliments ? grimaça-t-il

-Non, bien sûr, dis-je amusé par son air de gamin. Je suis sûr que votre cher capitaine vous en fait aussi.

-Evidemment.

Je souris encore plus lorsque je le vis rougir. Tiens donc. Voilà qui ferait un argument de poids de plus, si Piers arrivait à l'utiliser correctement. Finalement, Chris revint vers lui, et je disparus, Piers me suivant du regard. Je disparus de nouveau pour essayer de retrouver Ada. Et je la retrouvai juste au moment où, au bord du gouffre, elle faisait face à Chris et Piers, avec leur gros flingue. je vis un hélicoptère au loin, et j'eus une idée. Je grimpai rapidement sur le toit, et sautai sur l'hélico lorsqu'il arriva à ma portée. Deux types avec un symbole de serpent se jetèrent sur moi, et je les forçai à passer par-dessus bord. Mais, avant que je n'arrive au pilote, il avait déjà fait feu. De loin, je vis Ada vaciller, en regardant l'hélicoptère d'un air incrédule, et tomba en arrière, pour tomber au sol tout en bas. Envahi par la rage, je tirai une balle dans la tête du pilote, et je sautai de l'hélico avant qu'il ne tombe dans la flotte, retournant ainsi sur le porte-avion. J'avais envie de voir le corps d'Ada, je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle était "elle", et qu'elle était morte. Cependant, le cadavre qui était étalé par terre, juste devant moi désormais et à côté duquel je tombais à genoux, semblait bien réel.

-Pourquoi Ada ? marmonnai-je pour moi-même

-Qui êtes-vous ? Je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant sa voix, et je me retournai. C'était bel et bien Ada, en rouge et noir comme à son habitude et armée d'une arbalète, qui marchait tranquillement vers moi. Ou vers le cadavre de son clône, je n'étais pas sûr. Je me relevai pour lui faire face, et elle sembla surprise. Je compris pourquoi, évidemment.

-Adam ? lança-t-elle d'un ton sceptique

-Ouais. Je suis là pour te sauver, frangine.


End file.
